


I...I'm in love with you...Because I can't get you out of my head...

by FaustGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills no era para nada el pueblo más bonito sobre la tierra, todo lo contrario, era oscuro y probablemente podrías terminar medio muerto en uno de los  
estrechos callejones a causa de toda la actividad sobrenatural que había golpeado el pueblo como un rayo.  
Mi hermano pequeño Cadell y yo nacímos allí, pero el mayor de los tres, Andrew nació en Gales, que es donde vivían antes de tener que mudarse a Estados  
Unidos.  
Nos establecimos en Beacon Hills como cualquier otra familia y años más tarde conocimos a los Hale.  
De pequeños jugábamos mucho con Derek y Cora e incluso su tío Peter nos tuvo que cuidar alguna vez muy a su pesar.  
En algún momento de aquellos años descubrímos que eran hombres lobo al igual que más tarde nuestro padre nos contó la verdad sobre nuestra familia.  
Estuvo toda la noche explicándonos todas las cosas que nos habían ocurrido y no pudimos darles sentido.  
Mis hermanos eran hombres lobo y sin saber muy bien por qué yo solo tenía parte de esa bestia en mi interior y podía ver cosas que nadie más podía.  
Al principio nos costó adaptarnos a ese hecho, pero según iban pasando los años aprendimos a controlarlo y progresamos mejor de lo que nuestro padre  
hubiese soñado como Alfa, pero en nuestro extraño y sobrenatural futuro una chispa amenazaba con destruir todo lo que amábamos y una vez fuimos.  
Y así, una noche hace seis años la casa de los Hale se incendió.  
Murió casi toda la familia, incluso los que eran humanos, algo que cada vez que recuerdo hace que quiera autodestruirme por que lo que no sabíamos pero  
averiguamos mucho más tarde es que nuestro padre y nuestro hermano estában allí dentro también y murieron con los demás como si de ratas se tratasen.  
De los Hale no quedó mucho, solamente un par de miembros vivos, Derek, Laura y Peter.  
Nos mudamos a Oregón con nuestra madre y vivímos allí hasta que comenzamos la secundaria y decidímos volver a Beacon Hills.  
Durante muchos años no tuvimos noticias por parte de Derek y Laura hasta que escuchamos que la habían asesinado, algo que al principio no creímos pero  
el peso de la verdad se hacía cada vez más grande en nuestros pechos.  
Supimos que Peter estaba en el hospital del pueblo tras el incendio y le visitamos algunas veces, pero era demasiado doloroso verle así.  
Intentámos seguir con nuestras vidas como dos adolescentes normales, pero la mala suerte volvió a cruzarse en nuestro camino y nos vimos rodeados por varios  
sucesos en lo que por suerte o desgracia no intervenimos.  
Escuchamos que Derek había vuelto y que alguien completamente desconocido para nosotros había sido mordido por un Alfa quien resultó ser Peter Hale.  
Derek acabó con su vida y se convirtió en el nuevo Alfa.  
Mi corazón se calmó un poco al saber que los responsables del incendio estaban muertos, pero no estaba tan feliz como había esperado.  
Derek nos contó que el chico al que había mordido Peter se llamaba Scott, pero no tuvimos nunca una oportunidad para conocerlo en persona.  
Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho y algún tiempo después hubo muertes relacionadas con un Kanima y la familia Argent.  
Todo podría haber terminado de cualquier otra forma, pero al menos no murió nadie que me importase lo suficiente como para llorar.  
Pero no todo había terminado en ese punto, todavía quedaban muchos problemas a los que enfrentarse y ayudaríamos en lo que pudiésemos si teníamos alguna posibilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Habíamos vuelto de las vacaciones algo inquietos, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento pasaría algo tremendamente horrible.  
-¿Te vas a llevar comida?-me preguntó Andrew desde el otro lado de la cocina.  
Bostecé y vacié la taza de café que estaba bebiendo.  
-Hoy no, cogeré algo allí-me levanté y subí a vestirme.  
Aquella mañana no estaba demasiado inspirada, así que cogí lo primero que vi en el armario; un vaquero, un top rojo y unas botas negras.  
No me molesté en maquillarme mucho y bajé cuando oí que Andrew me llamaba.  
-Te acercaré al instituto-sonrió.  
-¿Te pilla de camino?-le pregunté poniéndome la chaqueta.  
Él asintió y me lanzó la bandolera.  
Nos subimos al coche y permanecimos en silencio el resto del camino.  
Salí del coche y vi que cerca de la entrada Nicole y Claire me estaban esperando.  
-¿Me paso a recogerte luego?.  
-No hace falta, iré a dar una vuelta con mis amigos y volveré andando a casa-le di un beso en la mejilla y él me revolvió el pelo.  
Me lo coloqué algo molesta.  
-Nos vemos luego-arrancó el coche y se fue.  
Me acerqué a ellas y me abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron.  
-¿Qué tal el verano?-preguntaron casi a la vez.  
-Bastante tranquilo, estuve en Oregón con mi madre-entramos y nos apoyamos en las taquillas.  
Pasamos el rato hablando de lo que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones y entramos a clase.  
Al salir iba tan distraída que me choqué con alguien.  
-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó el chico.  
-Si, no te preocupes-me ayudó a levantarme.  
-¿Seguro?, no parece que tengas buena cara.  
Recogí los libros del suelo y le miré.  
-¿Stiles?-pregunté mientras notaba como los ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas.  
Él abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo por que le abracé lo más fuerte que pude intentando no aplastarle.  
Nos separamos y ambos sonreímos como idiotas.  
-Me alegro de volver a verte, hacía algún tiempo que no sabía nada de ti-se rascó la nuca.  
-He estado algo ocupada ultimamente con un problema familiar, pero ya está todo bien.  
Mientras hablábamos sonó la campana.  
-Ya nos veremos por ahí-le di un beso en la mejilla y cada uno fue en una dirección.  
Antes de girar la esquina vi que Stiles estaba hablando con un chico algo más alto que él.  
Me quedé mirándole fíjamente hasta que se giró y me vio.  
-¡Mierda!-me metí corriendo en la clase.  
El día pasó más lento de lo habitual y cada vez estaba más nerviosa por alguna razón que todavía no había podido identificar.  
Salimos de la última clase y cuando nos dirijíamos a la salida, me quedé congelada en mitad del pasillo al ver a dos gemelos que hablaban entre si.  
Sabía lo que eran, pero lo que más miedo me daba es que se habían dado cuenta de que los estaba mirando y se giraron para enfrentar mi mirada.  
Sentí como un sudor frío bajaba por mi espalda e intenté tragar, pero se me había quedado la boca seca.  
En ese momento Nicole me agarró del brazo y me arrastró fuera del edificio.  
-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó apoyando las manos a cada lado de mi cara.  
Asentí débilmente y me mordí en labio.  
-Tienes muy mala cara, si quieres te llevo a casa y ya saldremos otro día-me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y fuimos al aparcamiento.  
Andamos lentamente hasta el otro lado y escuche un pitido que provenía de un Mini Cabrio de color rojo cereza.  
-¿Te compraron el coche al final?-le pregunté sorprendida.  
-Por sacar A en todo-ella sonrió.  
-Es genial, muy bonito-nos metimos dentro y Nicole condujo hasta mi casa.  
Salí del pequeño coche y ella me dio mi bandolera.  
-¿Hablamos luego por la noche?-le pregunté cerrando la puerta.  
-Claro, por tí lo que sea-me guiñó un ojo y sonreí.  
Ambas estallamos en una mezcla algo extraña de risas y me despedi de ella mientras me secaba las lágrimas y notaba pinchazos en el estómago.  
Subí las escaleras del porche y saqué el llavero de la parte delantera de la bolsa.  
Abrí la puerta lentamente y escuche con atención por si Andrew había vuelto.  
Solo se escuchaba el silencio.  
-Vaya día...-suspiré y tiré las llaves y la bandolera sobre el mueble de la entrada.  
Entré en la cocina y cogí algo de comer, después entré en el salón y noté que algo no estaba bien.  
Me giré y vi que Derek estaba detrás de mi.  
-¡Joder!-grité mientras daba un pequeño bote.  
-Tenemos que hablar-me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró al interior del salón.  
Nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas que era de color gris.  
-Odio cuando haces eso, no me gusta-cogí una de las almohadas y la abracé.  
-Lo siento-se disculpó.  
Estuvimos unos momentos en silencio.  
-¿De que querías hablar?-le pregunté.  
Él cambió de postura y comenzó a contármelo todo.  
Cuando terminó, cogó algo de aire para intentar asimilarlo todo.  
-Veamos si lo he entendido bien...-me froté la barbilla intentando pensar en no soltar la primera estupidéz que se me ocurriese.  
Permanecí en silencio unos minutos y me levanté de golpe.  
-¿Pero que narices le pasa a este maldito pueblo?-me pasé una mano por el pelo.  
-Así son las cosas-respondió él.  
-¿Entónces me estás pidiendo que mi hermano y yo te ayudemos a detener a esa manada de Alfas?-le miré sin poder terminar de creermelo.  
-Exacto-respondió.  
-¿Andrew lo sabe?-le pregunté.  
Derek asintió.  
Fui a por algo de agua a la cocina y mientras bebía decidí que era lo mejor que podía hacer en una situación como esa.  
Volví al salón y Derek se levantó.  
-¿Me ayudarás?.  
-Cuenta con ello-respondí mientras mis ojos adoptaban un color azul intenso pero algo apagado.


	3. Chapter 3

Varios días después ambos recibimos un mensaje de Derek con la dirección de su apartamento.  
-¿Estámos haciendo lo correcto?.  
-No lo sé...  
Andrew cogió las llaves del coche y nos dirigímos a esa dirección.  
Frenamos en un semáforo y al mirar a mi derecha vi el Jeep de Stiles.  
Bajé la ventanilla y le saludé agitando un poco la mano.  
-¿A donde váis?-me preguntó.  
-A reunirnos con unos familiares que acaban de llegar de viaje-respondí dirigiendo la mirada al asiento del copiloto.  
Stiles se dio cuenta y le dio un toque a su acompañante.  
-Es mi amigo Scott.  
-Encantada, soy Brooke-sonreí.  
Él también sonrió y se quedó mirándome.  
En ese momento el semáforo se puso verde y mi hermano arrancó de nuevo.  
-¡Ya nos veremos!-grité justo antes de que hubiesen salido de mi campo visual.  
Stiles siguió conduciendo y notó que Scott seguía embobado.  
-Tío, para de una vez, ya se que es guapa pero no va a salir contigo ni aunque los planetas se alineásen de forma perfecta-apretó el volante y centró su mirada  
en la carretera.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó.  
-Le van mucho más mayores, así de simple-giraron a la derecha y poco después se bajaron.

Llegamos al apartamento de Derek y ambos notamos que había más de una persona ahí arriba.  
-¿Será una trampa?.  
-Andrew te quiero, pero a veces eres demasiado paranóico-cerré la puerta del coche.  
Nos reímos un poco y se quedó mirándome.  
-¿Pasa algo?.  
-Creo que te has arreglado demasiado-se sentó en el capó del coche.  
-Parece que a este paso ya nunca me podré poner un vestido.  
Tiró de mi brazo y me atrajo hacia él.  
-Siempre que te vistes así parece que quieres impresionar a alguien-me abrazó.  
-No es verdad-nos separamos y me besó la frente.  
Nos quedamos callados y una sensación algo incómoda se instaló entre nosotros.  
-Noto que hay algo raro-sacó el móvil del bolsillo y comprobó si tenía alguna llamada perdída o mensaje.  
-Yo también, pero es Derek, no creo que vaya a matarnos-comencé a reírme a causa de mi propio comentario pero en el fondo no estaba tan segura.  
Entramos dentro y subimos las escaleras más despacio de lo que nos habría gustado.  
Dentro del apartamento Derek estaba hablando con su hermana Cora mientras nos esperaban.  
-¿Y díces que nos ayudarán?-le preguntó.  
-Si no fuesen a hacerlo no habrían venido-se levantó y ambos se acercaron a la puerta de metal, que era la única entrada y salida del apartamento si no  
contabas la enorme ventana que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.  
Nos detuvimos delante de la puerta y antes de que Andrew pudiese abrirla le agarré la mano.  
-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?, puedes irte y dejarme esto a mí.  
Él se soltó y me miró fijamente.  
-No te dejaría hacer esto sola ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.  
Su respuesta no me relajó mucho, al contrario, me alteró más de lo que ya estaba.  
-¿Lista?-me preguntó antes de poner la mano en el picaporte.  
Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y cuando dejó de hacer ruido nadie dijo no hizo nada hasta que Derek habló.  
-Llegáis más tarde de lo que creía.  
-Hubo problemas en un cruce y tuvímos que esperar-mi hermano se aclaró la garganta y la chica que estaba con Derek no dejaba de mirarnos.  
Su cara me sonaba muchísimo, pero no recordaba por que.  
-Pero ya estáis aquí y eso es lo que importa, ahora tendremos que hablar sobre como nos vais a ayudar con el problema que tenemos entre manos-miró a su  
hermana.  
-Si en algún momento estorbáis os mataré yo misma-me miró fijamente y sus ojos se volvieron dorados.  
Ambos asentimos.  
-¿Eres...Cora...?-le pregunté entrecortadamente.  
Ella se me acercó.  
-Pero si creía que habías muerto....  
-Como has podido comprobar no lo estoy, Brooke-esbozó una media sonrisa.  
Sin pensármelo dos veces la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y oí a mi hermano reirse.  
Nos separamos mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas.  
Cora apoyó su mano en mi hombro y le dio un apretón.  
-No llores anda.  
-Lo siento....  
Volvímos a quedarnos en silencio y se escuchó un ruido en la planta de arriba.  
-Así que ya han llegado.  
Vimos que por la escalera de caracól bajaba un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, que sin duda alguna solo  
podía ser Peter Hale, el tío de Derek y Cora.  
Andrew y yo nos quedamos congelado ya que no era posible que estuviese realmente delante de nosotros.  
Nos miramos y regresé a su lado.  
-Tranquila-susurró cogiéndome la mano.  
Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter se detuvo delante de mi hermano y sonrió.  
-No se puede negar que eres igual que tu padre-me miró de reojo y se giró.  
-Me lo suelen decir mucho-apretó algo más el agarre y noté que estaba algo nervioso, después de todo Peter Hale no era ningún santo y todo lo que habíamos oído por parte de Derek sobre lo que había pasado meses atrás nos precupaba bastante.  
-¿Y quién es tu acompañante?-le preguntó acercándose más a mí.  
Sonreí y le miré mientras jugeteaba con el collar que llevaba puesto.  
-¿Es tu novia quizás?-se cruzó de brazos.  
-Sabes de sobra que no me van las mujeres-sacó su teléfono móvil y realizó un gesto con la mano, después salió del loft y pude escuchar como hablaba con su novio Jace.  
Estuvimos en silencio un largo rato hasta que no pude aguantar más.  
-Me ofende que no me reconozcas.  
-¿Debería?-preguntó Peter en un tono que hizo que una pequeña parte de mi quisiese arrancarle la cara.  
Para no andarme con rodeos le mostré el collar que llevaba puesto, una luna llena que Derek me había regalado por mi cumpleaños unos meses antes del incendio, y que siempre llevaba conmigo ya que tenía un gran valor sentimental.  
Él avanzó unos pasos hasta estar a mi altura y me agarró por la muñeca para verlo más de cerca.  
-No puede ser...-me soltó y me miró.  
-¿Ya te acuerdas?.  
-¿Brooke...?-murmuró.  
-Por fin-sonreí y volví a ponerme el collar.  
Peter me miró confundido.  
-No puedes ser tú, la Brooke que yo recuerdo era más baja y tenía el pelo tan largo que podía hacerse una bufanda con el y no llevaba gafas-se alejó un poco y miró a Derek.  
-A mi no me mires, es ella, no hay duda.  
Cora salió de detrás de su hermano.  
-Su olor es el mismo, no ha cambiado en todos estos años.  
Volvímos a quedarnos en silencio y un murmullo se escuchó de fondo, lo que significaba que Andrew seguía hablando con Jace.  
-Lo que no entiendo es como narices estás tú aquí si Derek me dijo que te había matado-curcé los brazos y ladeé un poco la cabeza.  
-Volví de entre los muertos, así de simple-sonrió.  
De repente noté un peso extraño en el estómago y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.  
Sin saber muy bien por qué me acerqué a él y le abracé intentando contener las lágrimas.  
-Tranquíla, tranquíla...-susurró después de rodearme con el brazo.  
Nos mantuvimos así algun minuto más y me separé.  
-Lo siento, es solo que me alegro de que estés bien y de pie delante de mí a estar sentado en aquella horrible silla de ruedas en el hospital...-me sequé las lágrimas y él me alborotó un poco el pelo.  
-No pasa nada, es normal tener este tipo de reacciones cuando te encuentras con personas que quieres.  
En ese momento se escuchó un quejído metálico proveniente de la puerta y vimos entrar a Andrew.  
-¿Qué tal está Jace?-le pregunté.  
-Bastante bien, se ha hecho daño esta semana jugando al hockey pero por lo demás está perfecto-respondió mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
-Sabes que si no quieres hacer esto puedes irte y estar con él-me acerqué y le cogí las manos.  
-No pasa nada, alguna vez tendremos que estar separados más de una semana-cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
Le miré muy apenada, porque en el fondo sabía que él prefería mil veces estar en casa con Jace a estar aquí lidiando con los problemas de otros y con una manada de Alfas que probablemente los matarían a todos si no hacían algo pronto.  
-¿Y bien Derek, que es lo que nos tienes que contar sobre esa manada de Alfas?-ambos nos giramos para mirarle y tras un par de palabras nos colocamos alrrededor de la mesa que tenía delante del gran ventanal.  
Tras una larga y extenuante conversación que había durado toda la tarde, me senté en el sofá que había delante de una mesita de café.  
-¿Y quién es su líder?-le pregunté a Derek.  
-¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?-preguntó en respuesta.  
-Pues claro que si, quiero saber con que tipo de bastardo estamos lidiando-me levanté algo molesta.  
-Yo si fuese tú volvería a sentarme cielo-aconsejó Peter.  
Le miré confusa y tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar.  
-Parece ser que el líder de la manada de Alfas no es nada más y nada menos que Deucalión y según tengo entendido vuestra manada tenía amistad con la suya-dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos.  
Llevaba tantos años sin escuchar ese nombre que casí lo había olvidado.  
-Es imposible...no...-comencé a temblar y tuve que sentarme para no caerme.  
-Es la verdad-dijo Cora.  
-Mientes...-miré a Peter con la expresión más enfadada que pude obtener en aquel momento.  
-El Deucalión que tú conocías ya no existe-Derek intentó acercarse, pero me levanté de un salto.  
-¡Basta ya de putas mentiras!-girté mientras salía corriendo.  
Todo se quedó en silencio.  
-Iré a buscarla y nos marcharemos, siento si os ha causado algún problema, buenas noches-Andrew se despidió de ellos y salió del apartamento.  
Cuando se hubo marchado Peter se sentó en el sofá, Cora se apoyó en una de las columnas que había en la sala y Derek contra la mesa.  
-No esperaba ese reacción-dijo Cora.  
-Yo si, y no ha sido tan horrible como pensaba, creí que intentaría atacarnos o algo, pudísteis ver sus ojos antes de que saliera corriendo-dijo Peter mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra y abría un libro.  
Andrew me había encontrado sentada en el suelo delante del coche con la cara empapada y las manos llenas de sangre.  
-¡Cuantas veces te que dicho que no hagas eso!-me gritó mientras sacaba el botiquín del maletero y me curaba las palmas de las manos.  
-Lo siento...yo no quería reaccionar así...-dije casi en un susurro.  
-No pasa nada cariño, pero intenta no mutilarte las palmas, ya sabes luego lo mucho que te fastidia no poder usar las manos-sonrió y terminó de atar las vendas.  
Nos levantámos y nos metímos en el coche.  
-Cuando lleguemos te prepararé algo de chocolate-me revolvió el pelo.  
Asentí débilmente y arrancó el coche.


	5. Chapter 5

En cuanto entramos en casa Andrew fue a la cocina.  
-¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha caliente y te subo el chocolate?.  
-Vale...  
Subí lentamente las escaleras y con mucho cuidado llené la bañera.  
Entré en ella poco después, sintiendo como el agua caliente quemaba mi piel.  
Permanceí quieta acurrucada bajo el agua lo que me pareció una eternidad y Andrew tocó suavemente la puerta.  
-¿Se puede?.  
-Pasa...  
Entró lentamente y me dio la taza.  
-¿Qué tal las manos?.  
-Algo mejor, puede que mañana o pasado ya se hayan curado...  
Nos cayamos y bebí un poco del chocolate caliente.  
-No me puedo creer que Deucalión esté detrás de todo esto.  
Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla enorme que tenía pececitos dibujados.  
-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no sabía que estaba vivo.  
-¿Significa eso que tendrémos que matarle?.  
Me miró algo confuso mientras apoyaba su mano en mi rodilla.  
-No lo sé...  
Suspiré algo triste y miré el chocolate que quedaba dentro de la taza.  
Andrew cogió una toalla y me secó el pelo mientras me lo terminaba.  
Vació la bañera y sacó el secador del armarito del baño.  
-Puedes irte si quieres, estoy bien.  
-Ni hablar.  
Él enchufó el secador y se sentó en la banqueta que estaba a mi lado.  
-Me gusta secarte el pelo.  
Ambos reímos y encendió el aparato.  
Tardó unos cinco o seis minutos en secarlo por completo y en cuanto me puse un pijama limpio cenamos algo y vimos una película.  
-Buenas noches.  
Me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de mi habitación.  
-Hasta mañana.

El día amaneció algo nublado y me preparé lentamente para ir a clase.  
Desayuné algo rápido y cogí mis cosas para marcharme.  
-¿Vas andando?.  
Me giré y vi a Andrew al pie de la escalera con una cesta llena de ropa limpia.  
-Nicole va a pasarse con su coche y no te preocupes, llevo paraguas.  
Lo saqué de la bolsa y se lo mostré.  
-Algo menos de lo que preocuparse.  
Fuera se escuchó un claxon y una voz femenina que me llamaba.  
-Me voy ya.  
Andrew me dio un beso en la frente.  
-Ten cuidado y mucha suerte con el examen.  
-Gracias.  
-Te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti.  
Sonreí y salí para reunirme con Nicole.  
Al entrar en el coche vi que Claire también estaba dentro y apretaba con fuerza su cuaderno.  
-Si sigues estrujándolo así lo vas a romper.  
-No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy nerviosa.  
Nicole arrancó el coche y llegamos al instituto mucho antes de lo que nos hubiese gustado.  
-Lo bueno es que lo tenemos ahora y nos los quitamos de encima.  
Entramos en el edificio y me crucé con Stiles y Scott.  
-Hola chicos.  
-Hey.  
Scott miró a Claire algo preocupado.  
-Está bien, tenemos ahora examen y siempre se pone muy nerviosa.  
-Por lo menos no es tan grave.  
Stiles sonrió.  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo, os daré mi número por si pasa algo, por que solo tengo el de Derek y el de Peter y la verdad es que no me fio mucho de ellos dos si ocurre algo.  
Intercambiamos los números y escuché una voz que me llamaba desde mi clase.  
-Tengo que irme ya, nos vemos en la comida.  
-Hasta luego.  
Nos despedimos y entré en el aula.

Salí de clase para ir a la cafetería y por el camino me crucé con los gemelos, a lo que evité mirar a toda costa.  
Entré en la cafetería y busqué a Scott.  
Los encontré sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana.  
-Hola chicos.  
Me senté con ellos y poco después una chica pelirroja se acercó.  
Ella me miró y se sentó al lado de una chica morena que estaba leyendo un libro.  
No sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquella chica me resultaba familiar.  
-Chicas, esta es Brooke.  
Me señaló.  
-Y ellas son Lydia y Allison.  
Al escuchar aquel nombre las dos nos levantamos y nos observamos unos segundos antes de abrazarnos.  
-¿Os conocéis?.  
Stiles no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.  
Nos separamos entre risas y volvimos a sentarnos.  
-Le compro el armamento y el equipo que uso a su padre.  
-¿Tú tambien cazas criaturas de esas?.  
Lydia me miró.  
-Si, pero no cazo hombres lobo, después de todo está mal matar a los tuyos.  
Stiles tosió al haberse ahogado con el agua que estaba bebiendo.  
-¿Eres una mujer lobo?.  
-Algo así, es complicado.  
Scott me miró lleno de curiosidad.  
-¿Naciste con ello como Derek y Peter?.  
Asentí con la cabeza y abrí la pequeña botella de agua que estaba sobre mi bandeja antes de empezar a comer.  
-Mi padre fue un alfa muy poderoso en su día y se enamoró de una humana con la que tuvo tres hijos, mis dos hermanos y a mí.  
-¿Los tres sois iguales?.  
Bebí algo de agua y aparté la bandeja vacía.  
-No, Andrew y Mark son normales, yo soy la única que nació medio humana, aunque poseo muchos de los atributos y capacidades de los hombres lobo además de que también puedo ver el pasado y el futuro de una persona solamente con tocarla, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando yo quiera, tiene que ser en un momento y lugar preciso.  
-¿Como un psíquico?.  
Me rasqué la mejilla y miré a Stiles.  
-No sabría como explicarlo, en la familia de mi madre es algo que se ha ido heredando de abuelas a nietas.  
Scott abrió la boca para decir algo pero sonó la campana.  
-Debo de irme, tengo la peor clase de todas y no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos luego.  
Sonreí y salí casi a la carrera de la cafetería.  
Stiles miró a Scott y suspiró.  
-¿Alguna vez conoceremos a alguien normal en este lugar?.  
Scott rió y se levantaron.  
-No lo sé, no lo sé...  
Recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.


End file.
